Mine
by Maciboh Rucka
Summary: Yeah, this is PWP. Highly lemon-scented. Whatever other things you wanna call it. Kyo feels weak when it's rainging, and Yuki takes advantage.


**I'm very sorry T_T**

 **Let's just start by saying that.**

 **I found this and I apparently wrote it a while ago, but never finished it. It was supposedly going to be my first after my RWBY one, but I guess that didn't happen.**

 **In addition, I am sorry if this sucks. This is my first time writing something like this.**

 **I might consider doing one for Ao No Exorcist though.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only in my dreams do I own anything as awesome as Fruits Basket.**

 **Please review. I know that generally seeing people ask for reviews can be super annoying (I have suffered through this), but I have very little confidence in my lemon abilities and it would be super helpful to me if you could write even a word. If you wanna be mean, I'll take that too because anything will help me.**

 **I feel like I may have gotten to the action a little bit too quickly. Also, there's some slight ooc-ness.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

Kyo yawned slightly as he shuffled down the stairs, rain pelting against the roof of the secluded house. His eyes closed, he let out a small huff as he rolled over the back of the couch, silky orange hair falling over his eyes. Blindly, he stuck out his hand to grab the remote from the small table between him and the television.

He flicked on the machine, turning on his side to watch as he flicked through the channels. With an irritated grunt, he switched off the t.v., throwing the remote back to the table and staring at it as it hit the floor instead.

"What are you doing just staring at it, stupid cat? Pick it up already." A voice came from behind him.

Kyo jumped slightly, letting out a startled cry. He turned to shoot an angry glare at the violet-eyed boy behind him. "Shut up, you damn rat. You wanna fight?" His words, though clearly angry, lacked their usual bite.

Yuki sighed, looking at the boy in front of him. "You look incredibly pathetic like that."

Kyo growled slightly, in the back of his throat. Pulling himself up, he grabbed the remote and placed it on the table. "There. Happy?" He strode past the rat, heading back up the stairs he had so recently descended.

Yuki shrugged as he heard the door to his rival's bedroom slam shut.

Kyo grumbled to himself as he curled up on his bed, ignoring the sound of the phone ringing downstairs, knowing that Yuki would pick it up.

Suddenly his door opened. He sat up violently. "Ever heard of knocking, jerk?"

"Shut up, idiot. I only came up to tell you that Honda-san is stuck at Hanajima-san's house and Shigure is staying with Hatori. There's some slight flooding, and they don't think that it'll stop raining for a couple days, so we're on our own till it clears up."

Kyo rubbed his eyes, stretching slightly. His black shirt rode up his tan stomach, showing off his well toned abs. "Mmhn." He groaned. "Alright." the cat muttered in response as he rubbed his eyes as he fell back onto his mattress, eyes closing as he waited for Yuki to leave.

The door shut quietly and he sighed, rubbing his neck. The boy froze as an unexpected weight pressed down on his bed, hovering above him

Kyo opened his eyes to see Yuki with an odd look on his face. The rat stared down at the boy beneath him with clouded eyes. "What the hell, get off!" Kyo pushed at his rival feebly, his energy sapped by the rain. Almost immediately, he found his wrists grabbed and held against the bed by Yuki. He struggled against the restraint as the other boy spoke.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are sometimes? Seeing you this helpless..." The rat's voice was rough as he captured his enemy's mouth.

"Mmnf." Kyo's angry response was muffled. As he fought to get away, he felt Yuki's tongue flick lightly across his lips, demanding entrance. He shook his head, only to feel the rat's sharp teeth sink into his lower lip. The orange haired teen gasped in pain.

Yuki took this chance to slip his tongue inside his captive's mouth, exploring the moist cavern thoroughly. He transferred both of Kyo's wrists to his left hand, sliding his newly freed hand up the cat's taut stomach to his chest, where it circled the boy's right nipple.

Kyo let a slight whimper escape him as the small bud was pinched roughly. His breath coming heavy as the rat pulled back, needing air. "D-damn rat. S-stop." He panted, his face flushed.

Yuki lowered his head to Kyo's neck, kissing it lightly. He flicked his tongue against the tanned flesh as Kyo subconsciously leaned it to the side, providing better access. The boy beneath him gasped as Yuki's teeth grazed just below his ear. The rat grinned, biting the same spot, causing the redhead to moan. "Are you sure you want me to?" He whispered.

Kyo shivered at the hot breath brushing his neck. "Get off, damnit." He felt something tighten on his wrists. His head whipped around to look at what it was, eyes widening with fury as he recognized the white tie binding his wrists to the bedposts. "What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed as he realized that his shirt had disappeared at some point.

A cold, pale finger rested on his lips. "Be quiet." Yuki commanded, his voice forceful. Hungry violet eyes met angry red ones. Yuki's fingers slid down the cat's torso slowly, stopping at the waistband of his pants and traveling back upwards. "Protesting so much…" The rat murmured as he repeated the motion. "I am going to make you _beg_ me."

Yuki lowered his head once more, meeting Kyo's lips as the cat growled out his response. "Like hell I will, you je- Mmnf."

Yuki left Kyo panting to kiss along his jaw again. Making his way back to the spot behind the cat's ear once again, he flicked his tongue against it, biting down once more.

Kyo tried to hold back the moan, a strangled whimper escaping instead. Yuki began to suck lightly on the spot, soothing the sting. his lips danced their way down to Kyo's chest, and his tongue mimicked the same circling motion that his hand had done earlier, wetting the cat's left nipple before he nipped lightly at it. "Mm. Haah. Y-Yuki, stop." Kyo's breathless words were betrayed by his body as he arched upwards, trying to get closer.

Yuki chuckled softly. "I'm not doing anything you aren't liking." he pressed kisses against the cat's stomach, nearing his navel. His tongue swiped into the small opening as his hands reached unbuckled Kyo's belt.

Returning to the redhead's lips, the rat kissed him, and their tongues warred. Kyo moaned as Yuki's palm pressed against the bulge in his pants rubbing it lightly enough to get a reaction, but not enough to send the cat over the edge. "Ahh! Yuki!" Kyo moaned as the kiss was broken.

"What?" The voice came soft and husky. The rat sat up, looking down at the cat.

Kyo's eyes were filled with lust, his face flushed as he panted, trying to bring words to his pleasure-filled mind. A soft, desperate whimper escaped him. "P-please, just…" His hips moved against Yuki's hand and the rat chuckled again, pulling the cat's cargo pants off, freeing his erection. "S-st-"

Yuki stood, watched by the cat as he stripped, his pale skin shining the the dim light. "Just _what,_ Kyo? What is it you want from me?" He whispered as he slid back onto the bed.

Kyo whimpered, straining against the binding on his wrists as he eyed Yuki.

The boy smiled darkly, looking down at his captive. His hand slid to his own member, rock hard and huge. He slowly circled his hand about it, stroking slowly up and down. "You know, Kyo. I don't appreciate being driven to this point and not getting release."

Kyo let out another small, pitiful moan. His member was leaking precome as he stared at the other boy, who continued speaking as he pulled at himself. "Of course, I never knew you'd be this sensitive. Maybe it's something to do with the rain. First it makes you too weak to resist…" Yuki let go of himself, sliding both hands up Kyo's legs, starting on the outside of his ankles, and trailing upwards. His left hand braced next to the redhead's chest, the one he'd used to touch himself continuing upwards. It brushed over the cat's nipple, fingers trailing along his jaw just before being held up to his mouth. "And then it over sensitizes your body. Makes you want to be fucked like a wanton whore at the slightest touch." His first two fingers were barely touching Kyo's lips, drawing shudders from the boy. "Here, I'll give you a little taste. Then you'll have to ask for whatever it is you want. Open your mouth."

Kyo looked up at his nemesis, eyes clouded over. Slowly, his lips parted. Yuki's hand didn't move, so he lifted his head the slightest bit to draw the fingers in. He started suckling lightly, pulling them further into his mouth and moaning as he did so. His tongue wrapped around the digits, wetting them thoroughly.

Yuki smiled down with false sweetness, pulling them away. They came out of Kyo's mouth with a wet pop, and Yuki began to trail them down Kyo's chest. "What would you like me to do with these now? Use your words, Kyo."

A frustrated sound ripped from the bound boy's throat, half desperation and half anger. Dammit, Ra-" Yuki's hand slid dangerously close to Kyo's dick, drawing wet circles on the insides of his thighs. "Ahhhn! Y-Yuki, please!"

"Please _what,_ Kyo? I won't know what you want until you tell me."

"Yuki, pl-please-" Kyo gasped as Yuki's fingers ran between his dick and his entrance. "Ahh! Yuki! Please fuck me! God, I need you inside me, please!"

Yuki smiled, shifting to kiss Kyo sweetly. "Ah, there we go. Was that so _hard_?" His index finger prodded slightly at the ring of muscles, pushing through them. He pushed in and out slowly, sucking on Kyo's neck. Adding a second finger, Yuki felt Kyo's purring moan come through his throat as Yuki started to scissor him. Then, Kyo bucked his hips as Yuki hit his prostate, a half-scream-half-gasping-moan of pleasure tearing out from him.

Groaning, Yuki pulled his fingers out. "I can't be patient if you make sounds like that." He growled, sinking his teeth into Kyo's flesh as he pushed himself in. Leaning up, Yuki grasped Kyo's hips, rocking forward gently.

Moaning with abandon now, Kyo wrapped his legs around Yuki to draw him in further. "Oh, god! Yuki, more! Just more! Faster! Fuck me harder, Yuki! Please!"

Kyo's pleas turned into a long, continuous stream of incoherent moaning as Yuki rammed into his prostate. The rat pulled back, slamming himself back in roughly, hitting the same spot again and again.

Suddenly, Kyo's legs tightened around Yuki's hips, and his insides tightened around Yuki as he came, thick ropes shooting onto his stomach, some even landing on his lips. The pressure drew Yuki's orgasm from him, and he filled Kyo up. As Kyo relaxed and Yuki pulled out, some white dribbled out as well.

Making a sound of contentment, Yuki moved his hands to the tie cutting into Kyo's wrists. Just before he undid the knot, he looked down, eyes burning as he roughly kissed Kyo, his tongue easily dominating the subdued boy. He drew back, pulling the knot free. "Mine." He said, voice firm.

Kyo blushed, turning his head away. "Get off. I need to go get cleaned up."

Yuki smiled darkly as he was pushed at by a feeble Kyo. He kissed the other boy's cheek. "Even if you refuse to say it, you know it's true. You're mine now, Kyo. And you'll be back for more."


End file.
